nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Katsuya Yamano
Katsuya Yamano is a project manager at Nintendo. In Nintendo R&D1, he was one of the main programmers behind the Wario Land and Metroid series, and also composed the entire soundtrack of the game ''Teleroboxer''. He became the manager of Nintendo SPD Production Group 1 until at least 2012. Nowadays he acts as a producer and supervisor for the WarioWare, Rhythm Heaven and Tomodachi series, as well as a project manager of the Metroid series. Production History * ''Game Boy Wars'' (1991) - Assistant * ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' (1991) - Debugger * ''Mario Paint'' (1992) - Mouse Maker Staff * ''Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru'' (1992) - Technical Adviser * ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' (1992) - Testing Player * ''Super Metroid'' (1994) - Coordinator * ''Teleroboxer'' (1995) - Sound & BGM * ''Mario Clash'' (1995) - Programmer * ''Wario Land II'' (1998) - Programmer * ''Wario Land 3'' (2000) - Programmer * ''Wario Land 4'' (2001) - Programmer * ''Metroid Fusion'' (2002) - Program Director, Enemy Character Programming * ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' (2004) - Programming * [[WarioWare: Twisted!|''WarioWare: Twisted!]] (2004) - Supervisor * [[WarioWare: Touched!|''WarioWare: Touched!]] (2004) - Supervisor, Game Design * ''Play-Yan'' (2005) - Supervisor * ''Rhythm Tengoku'' (2006) - Supervisor, Game Design * ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' (2006) - Supervisor * ''Face Training'' (2007) - Producer * ''Nintendo DS Digital TV Tuner'' (2007) - Associate Producer * ''Kousoku Card Battle: Card Hero'' (2007) - Supervisor * ''Rhythm Heaven'' (2008) - Supervisor * [[WarioWare: Snapped!|''WarioWare: Snapped!]] (2008) - Producer * [[Bird & Beans|''Bird & Beans]] (2008) - Project Management * ''Paper Airplane Chase'' (2008) - Project Management * ''Atsumeru Egaocho'' (2009) - Producer * [[WarioWare D.I.Y.|''WarioWare D.I.Y.]] (2009) - Supervisor * [[Tomodachi Collection|''Tomodachi Collection]] (2009) - Supervisor * ''Kyohara Hajimeru Facening'' (2009) - Producer * ''Metroid: Other M'' (2010) - Project Management * ''Rhythm Heaven Fever'' (2011) - Supervisor * ''Kiki Trick'' (2012) - Project Management * ''Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition'' (2012) - Collaboration Contents Advisor * ''Game & Wario'' (2013) - Supervisor * ''Tomodachi Life'' (2013) - Supervisor * ''Rhythm Heaven Megamix'' (2015) - Supervisor * ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' (2017) - Project Manager * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) - Original Game Supervisor Special Thanks * ''X'' (1992) * ''Metal Combat: Falcon's Revenge'' (1993) * ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem'' (1994) * ''Galactic Pinball'' (1995) * Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shōjo (Super Famicom) (1998) * ''Nintendo Land'' (2012) * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) * ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' (Switch) (2018) Song Credits [[Teleroboxer|''Teleroboxer'']] * Warning -- Composition & Arrangement * Title Screen -- Composition & Arrangement * File Select -- Composition & Arrangement * Ikanger -- Composition & Arrangement * Spokong -- Composition & Arrangement * Pagero -- Composition & Arrangement * Bomkun -- Composition & Arrangement * Legendary Champ Profile -- Composition & Arrangement * Tukikage -- Composition & Arrangement * Prin -- Composition & Arrangement * Bamsham -- Composition & Arrangement * Dorihey -- Composition & Arrangement * Losing -- Composition & Arrangement * Fantastic -- Composition & Arrangement * Great -- Composition & Arrangement * Round Intro -- Composition & Arrangement * Round Over -- Composition & Arrangement * Schematic -- Composition & Arrangement * The Champion -- Composition & Arrangement * Improve Your Record -- Composition & Arrangement * Opponent Profile -- Composition & Arrangement * Distorsion End -- Composition & Arrangement * Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement Interviews * N.O.M.: Metroid Fusion (translated by Metroid Database) * 1101: Rhythm Tengoku Category:Producers Category:Programmers Category:Nintendo people